


It's a Dance

by faetlrae



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faetlrae/pseuds/faetlrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru leads and Kabuto follows. But like every dance, the lead occasionally alters. A small drabble that, in a way, analyzes the relationship between the legendary <em>sannin</em> and his devoted subordinate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of work is the birthday present for my very best friend, Dee. Happy birthday, and I hope to celebrate many more with you!

Disclaimer: Orochimaru and Kabuto are characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sama, Shonen Jump, and T.V. Tokyo. I am in no way affiliated with their creator and owners. No infringement is intended.

 

_**It's a Dance**_  
An Orochimaru/Kabuto _Naruto_ fan fiction

 

"Orochimaru-sama," the medical ninja scolded, "you should not be so careless in your current condition." The loyal attendant moved to push the sannin back into a restful place in bed.

"You make me feel so helpless, Kabuto," said Orochimaru, a warning tone accompanying the words.

Kabuto smiled in spite of it. This is how their relationship worked: It was like a dance. Orochimaru led the graceful stepping because of his need to dominate those around him, causing his dance partner to move backwards and sideways - whatever wasn't forward. However, the generally submissive Kabuto would occasionally take those forward few steps, forcing his most precious person to recognize that there was no one person in the world who could accomplish dreams by one's self.

Though Orochimaru's dream was a vengeful one that would wipe out an entire village, Kabuto cared so much that he would do anything in his power to make it happen.

Orochimaru cringed at the warmth he felt within himself that was caused by Kabuto's smile. "Damn it." Orochimaru gasped as another particularly excruciating burn shot its way through the snake tamer's cursed arms. "Damn you, Sarutobi!" He shut his eyes tight, as if closing his lids would seal him off from this pain.

Kabuto took a few forward steps and held out a vial of medicine.

The advance offended Orochimaru, and the legendary ninja knocked the medicine away. "I don't need your damn useless medicine! I need _her_."

Kabuto sighed, after which he willingly indulged his master on the topic. "Your men have not located her yet, Orochimaru-sama," he said slowly and deliberately. The words one spoke to Orochimaru mattered.  _Your_ men — they belonged to him.

"I see my men have become too weak," remarked Orochimaru bitterly.

"It is not their ability, Sir," Kabuto said, understanding that any failure on a Sound ninja's part reflects Orochimaru's leadership. "Rather, it is your comrade's advanced ability at genjutsu." Orochimaru gave his subordinate an interested look, and Kabuto knew he that was saying the right things. "She is constantly changing location as well as appearance." Now, Orochimaru lifted himself off of the pillows slightly. Kabuto smiled inwardly at his personal ability in pleasing his lord. "When one ninja asks about Tsunade-sama from one person, the man will describe the appearance of a sixteen-year-old woman. However, in another village only a half-day's walk from the previous one, it would have been a forty-year-old woman who had appeared there."

Orochimaru scowled. "Then tell my men that if they were really as clever as they should be that they would know to track her attendant and not Tsunade-hime herself." Kabuto winced at his own mental deficiency. He should have thought of that.

Bowing respectfully, Kabuto told his master that he would assign the best ninja the Sound Village had to offer and then made to leave the sannin to himself. "Wait." Kabuto slowly turned back toward his precious person. "I want you to find her." Orochimaru had asked Kabuto to find the one ninja in the world that could fix his cursed arms so that Orochimaru could fulfill his vengeful dream of destroying the village that betrayed him.

Kabuto smiled at his lord (at which Orochimaru couldn't help but feel that strange warm feeling), bowed again, and left the room. Kabuto knew what Orochimaru really said— _I entrust the fulfillment of my dream to you_  — even though Orochimaru only danced around it.


End file.
